The Long Island War
by Sparkypony9
Summary: A Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crossover (This story takes place after the book The Last Olympian, and before Percy disappears in the book The Lost Hero, contains three OCs, their artwork is on DA, please PM or Review if you would like a link to them)
1. Prolouge

**I know I said this wouldn't come out until winter, but I remembered that late 2014, the release date was early 2015, so I decided that technically it is still winter, so here ya go! ** **(this prologue has been updated since its release on DA)** Prologue The Attack

My name is Percy Jackson and I thought I had seen everything, from Cyclopes to crazy Greek gods and titans trying to take over the world by causing all the mortals in Manhattan to fall asleep and marching to Olympus, which just happened to be in the Empire State Building. My dad, by the way, is Poseidon.

But…alien ships flying over Camp Half-Blood dropping canisters full of green oozy stuff? That was new, even for our Camp director Chiron, the old Centaur who taught the Demigods at Camp Half-Blood how to survive out in the world of monsters.

The other kids where racing around, trying not to get hit by the laser beams and canisters that were all coming from the ships, within a few moments, everyone was in their cabins, me included, peeking out the windows, trying to see what was going on outside.

Suddenly, three cries broke the semi silence, three girls, Aryia, daughter of Hephaestus, and a fire user, Amber, a daughter of Hermes, and Mist, a daughter of Athena, had been running towards their cabins, but each of them had been hit by a canister, on contact, the glowing ooze broke out of the canisters, and splattered all over the three girls.

The three girls disappeared behind the Lava Climbing Wall, and seconds later, a bright light flashed from behind the wall. I backed away from the window as a laser beam hit the glass, shattering it. I could no longer see what was going on out there, but the screams and sounds of shattering glass told me a lot.

I know that war was coming, and this is one battle that Camp Half-Blood might not survive.

**What do you think? Next chapter will come some-time next week.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**I finally got most of my stuff onto my new computer, and so, REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

**Matt (guest) You are right! they got mutated!**

**Guest: I like the idea for the bird, but I'm just gonna leave the lizard unknown**

**Sean Malloy - 1: It was just the prolouge, this chapter is longer, I promise! and the upcoming chapters will be longer as well!**

**Kunoichi with Katanas: Here's the next chapter of Long Island War for ya**

**Liv Cahill: Don't worry, maybe someday you can write a crossover for them!**

**Matt (guest, in response to the AN) He came out of the hospital yesterday, and is staying home from work for a couple of weeks, but other than that he is recovering well! **

**Thank you for the review everyone! Also, on a fanfic I read somewhere, he/she had an interesting rule, that is now going into use for me, please no two word reviewing! (example: please update)  
><strong>

**Chapter One Mutants?**

As soon as the space-ships passed Long Island, which was where the camp was located, I raced out of the Poseidon cabin, and headed for the Lava Climbing Wall, where I had seen Aryia, Amber, and Mist fall behind after getting hit with by those cans of ooze.

About 30 other kids were in the camp, even though it was winter, there were more half-bloods than usual at camp, and almost all of them were racing towards the Climbing Wall. Chiron, being part white stallion got there first, his horse tail was flicking, and his hind hooves were skittering nervously by the time the rest of us got there.

He was leaning down, reaching out a hand to what must have been the girls, but, what was he so nervous about? A hand reached up from behind the Climbing Wall to grab Chiron's, but I felt that something was off. Finally, I got it, the hand…was GREEN! With some BLUE webbing in-between the fingers!

I raced around to the back of the Climbing Wall, and what I saw, made me grab my pen, and un-cap it, transforming it into my sword, Riptide.

A large bird, a large cat, and a large lizard…things were crouched behind the Climbing Wall; the lizard was the one reaching out for Chiron's hand. The bird, which looked like some sort of giant orange falcon or something, was examining its wings, tilting its head, as if it was confused, and the cat was knocked out cold. Chiron looked up at me, and seeing Riptide in my hands said "Percy, I think it would be best if you put your weapon away."

I stared at Chiron, dumbstruck, three monsters had somehow gotten through the camp's magical barrier, and he didn't want me to attack them?

"Chiron" I jumped as Annabeth's voice sounded behind me

"What, or who are they?" she asked our teacher. Ok, that was scary, if Annabeth didn't know what they were, then we were most likely in big trouble.

The lizard had turned to look at us, and I could see that its face looked somehow familiar, and I wondered if I had battled it before.

Chiron sighed "I have reason to believe they are Aryia, Amber, and Mist"

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded, and next to me, I could almost feel the waves of shock rolling off of Annabeth.

"Those canisters must have been filled with a glowing gel, or ooze, I believe that inside the gel was a strange element, that turned these girls into mutants, not pure animal, but not pure human, in a way, it is similar to how demigods are not pure mortal, but not gods either" Annabeth said, her eyes lighting up, like she had just solved the problem of how to make Peanut Butter still taste good, but not be all sticky

Great gods of Olympus…I hate it when she makes sense about something like this. I sighed, but put my pen away and reached out a hand for the orange falcon. She tilted her head and looked at her wings, before stretching one of them out at my hand.

I grabbed it, and tried to pull her up, while she flapped her other wing she came up for a moment, but fell back down, almost dragging me with her, but she let go of my hand at the last moment, falling with a soft thump.

She shook her head, muttering something like 'stupid ooze' or something like that.

Smiling, I turned to the cat, and my smile disappeared instantly. There was a huge bump on the top of her head, and a nasty burn on her arm. I wasn't too worried about the bump, but the burn worried me. We knew that Aryia was a fire user, but I had no clue which one was Aryia, this could be Amber or Mist for all I knew.

So, I decided to go ahead and ask "Who is Amber?" I asked first. The bird lifted her wing and said "I am" quietly

It was fairly similar to Amber's voice, so I nodded and continued "alright, who's Aryia?" none of them raised a hand, so I said "Is she the cat?" the lizard shrugged and said "I think so, I mean I'm Mist, and she's Amber" she tilted her head towards the falcon "That just leaves her to be Aryia"

Now that I knew the cat was Aryia, I was less concerned about the burn on her arm so, I turned to Chiron and Annabeth "Any idea what we should do now?" I asked. I moved from behind the Climbing Wall, and noticed that the rest of the campers had begun to clean up the ooze canisters, while trying not to break them and end up like the three girls.

"I think we should move Aryia to the Big House, and get her wounds treated" Chiron said and Mist nodded, she stood up, wobbling a bit, and walked over to help her friend, but before she could even lean down to grab Aryia's arms, Chiron put a hand on her shoulder

"I am sorry Mist, but I believe it would be best if you let Percy and Annabeth take Aryia to the Big House, we need to make sure that you were not injured as well"

"I'm fine though!" She said, her silver colored eyes, one of the signs that she was a child of Athena, sparking. But, she stepped back anyways, and let Annabeth take Aryia's arms, while I lifted her up by her legs, trying not to accidentally stepping on her new cat tail, sure I wanted her to wake up, but not like that!

Me and Annabeth took the injured demigod into the Big House, and laid her on one of the couches. Seymour the Leopard-head snarled at us, but he was quiet after Chiron tossed him a snausage.

I turned, and realized that Amber and Mist had followed us in, and had both tossed a snausage each at Seymour, who gulped them down. I wondered where it could go, since he was just a head, but then I shuddered, and decided to think about something else.

I turned back to Chiron, who was standing over Aryia, a tall glass in his hand. In the glass, was a yellowish liquid, but it wasn't lemonade, it was liquefied Ambrosia! The healing food of the god! He took the glass, and poured a little bit of its contents into Aryia's mouth. He held it there for only a moment, before moving it. I decided that he didn't want to risk using too much at a time, while that stuff could heal demigods; too much of it could burn us to ashes.

Aryia sputtered a bit, and sat up, the bruise on her head already fading. She looked around, confused, and her gaze stopped on Mist and Amber She slowly blinked, before looking down at herself, and shrieking.

For a daughter of Hephaestus, the fire/tinkering god, Aryia sounded like a child of Aphrodite realizing that they are literally wearing rags.

**Well whatdya think?**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I'm going to be focusing on updating my other stories for a while, next chapter should come fairly soon though!**


End file.
